<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Her by SmokeandBones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116043">For Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones'>SmokeandBones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, One Shot, Protective Fenton, Romance, fendra - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandra finds Fenton while in the Lost Library.</p><p>Spoilers (kind of) for Last Adventure if you haven’t seen it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This goes against canon but what the heck ever 😎</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As one of the Eggheads forced Gandra further down the aisles of the library to where Gyro and Ludwig were being held, she continued trying to maneuver her hands so she could shock him into unconsciousness. She grit her teeth, for every time she attempted to get free, the Egghead that was twice her size tightened his grip, sharp pain ran through her wrists.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was after they passed one of the rooms containing numerous cells that she recognized one of the two occupants in the only cell that was lit.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Suit?”, she said, loud enough for him to hear her.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fenton’s eyes widened as he leaned on the shatterproof glass, both hands pressed against it. “Gandra!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gandra let out a sharp breath and kicked her captor hard in the shin. He loosened his grip enough for her to reach her hands up to his chest, sending shockwaves through him until he keeled over and fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She smirked before running across the room to the cell that held the two heroes. She placed her hands on the glass as though it would open at her touch. She gave up once she was face to face with him. “Fenton, how did you get here?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fenton shrugged. “Long story. Have you been here this whole time?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gandra rolled her eyes. “Longer story”, she murmured, focusing on trying to find a way to short circuit the panel. “If you’re here for the missing mysteries, I know exactly where they are.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Brilliant! How-however, that’s... not the only reason I’m here...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Huey’s fine, I saw him. He and his brothers were taken by the clones but they won’t do too much damage-“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Gandra-“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gandra turned her head to meet his gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was blushing. Once he raised his hand to where hers was so it appeared as though they were touching, she fixated on his hazel eyes. He smiled at her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">She blushed, letting everything he wasn’t saying sink in. “</span>Oh...”, she whispered as her eyes softened, her frown turning into a smile.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darkwing, embarrassed to be intruding on their tender moment, dared not speak as he slowly slunk to the back of the cell.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fenton and Gandra proceeded to get as close as they possibly could, resting their foreheads together as they stared into each other’s eyes, both of their smiles reflecting off one another.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">How Gandra wanted to tell him everything, tell him how much she missed him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">How Fenton wanted to hold her, kiss her, take her hands in his and never let her go again.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly, a pair of hands seized Gandra, pulling her away from the cell, forcing her arms behind her while someone else used rope to restrain them.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No!”, yelled Fenton as he pounded his fists against the barrier, hoping he could at least manage to crack it. Darkwing once again joined Fenton by his side.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Let go of me!”, she screamed, struggling to no avail, </span>ceasing as soon as Bradford entered the room and approached her. She glared at him.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Such a disappointment, Agent Dee. Here I thought you might still be interested in maintaining your position at F.O.W.L.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Never</em> again”, she said determinedly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”What a pity”, said Bradford, placing a finger under Gandra’s chin so that she had no choice but to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t touch her!”, yelled Fenton as he kept trying to get free.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This man had the <em>audacity</em> to lay his filthy hands on her.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fenton wanted nothing more than to ram his fist into the old buzzard’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bradford ignored him. “Eggheads, take her to level five with the others. I’ll be there shortly.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gandra caught one last glimpse of Fenton, who nodded his head as if silently promising something.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bradford focused his attention on his captives. “So, <em>this</em> is the young man who Agent Dee has grown <em>so</em> fond of”, he said, reaching into his pocket and retrieving Gandra’s phone, holding it up so Fenton could see.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He already knew what the last message was. The one she never got the chance to answer.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bradford tossed the phone aside. “I suppose now that my former agent has fulfilled her duties, I really have no need for her anymore”, he sneered, turning his back to them.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fenton felt his blood boil. “If you hurt her-“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“All in good time, I can promise you that”, said Bradford, shifting his head to the left so he caught Fenton’s eye. “Perhaps when the time comes I’ll have you watch as she and the others meet their untimely fate.” Moving towards the doorway, he paused. “So much for heroes”, he said as a matter of factly, glancing back at the busted Gizmoduck armor. With one last chuckle, he left the room.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fenton sighed as he felt Darkwing’s hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t worry. We’ll get out of this.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah”, said Fenton, defeatedly. He peered at the suit. He felt nothing. He thought of Gandra. The woman he loved. She was the reason he had something worth fighting for. He clenched his fists, his expression hardening, his strength returning. “Yeah, we will.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">For her.</span> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>